


Somebody Out There

by Poland1228



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poland1228/pseuds/Poland1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's father catches Klaine kissing and doesn't take it well. Blangst. Rated for homophobia and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Out There

**Author's Note:**

> This came from my desperate longing for Glee to do a David Archuleta song. I started thinking about potential songs and how they could fit into the story, and then this happened.
> 
> The song for this is Sombody Out There (obviously by David Archuleta). If you haven't heard it, go look it up on YouTube. It's a great song.
> 
> Warning! There's quite a bit of homophobia in this. If that bothers you, go read something else.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own anything. I sort of own Jim Anderson, but I think he's been collectively created by all the Blainers put together, so I can't really say I own him either...

"Ja… j'ai… j'ai un chat dans…"

"Come on, Blaine, you know this. It's not that hard."

"J'ai un chat dans… mon… pantalon."

"Blaine…"

"What?"

"I don't know what you were trying to say, but I'm fairly certain you do not have a cat in your pants."

"… How do you know?"

"I think it would be pretty obvious."

"Not if it were a really small cat."

"Blaine…"

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Kurt was sitting on Blaine's bed, trying to teach him French, and so far, failing miserably. Because no matter what Blaine said, cats do not generally try to hide in people's pants. Blaine sighed and let his head drop into the book in front of him.

"Kuuuuurt…," he whined, "It's too haaaaaard…."

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I'm not getting you off until you learn French well enough to pass your test tomorrow."

Blaine blushed and glared at his boyfriend. "That is NOT what I meant!"

"Oh, I know," Kurt replied. "But you're really cute when you're flustered. And besides, I bet it's true now, isn't it?" He laughed as Blaine's face went even redder.

"What do I need to know French for anyway?" Blaine asked.

"Speaking in other languages is romantic. I'd love to talk to you in French, but you wouldn't understand me."

"Say something in French right now then."

"Je t'aime, mon petit chou."

Blaine smiled. "Je t'aime trop, Kurt," he replied. "Wait… what does 'mon petit chou' mean?"

Kurt grinned at him. "It means 'my little cabbage'"

"Cabbage?"

"It is a term of endearment, Blaine!"

"Well, fine then. I love you too, my little zucchini."

"Zucchini?" Kurt asked, raising his eyes at Blaine.

"Well, you used cabbage! I couldn't go with some boring vegetable like a carrot, or a tomato."

"Technically, a tomato is a fruit."

"Technically, so is a zucchini."

Kurt laughed, and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. Just as their lips met, Blaine's bedroom door flew open with a bang, revealing a furious-looking Jim Anderson. Blaine jumped and pushed away from Kurt, glancing nervously between his boyfriend and his father.

"D-dad…" he stuttered. "You're home… e-early…"

His father shot Blaine a look, making Blaine cower on his bed. "I want to see you in my office. Now." Jim ordered, then turned to Kurt. "You."

"Yes?" Kurt answered nervously.

"Get out of my house."

"Dad!" Blaine protested, but his father just shot him another glare before turning and walking out the door, leaving the boys still sitting on Blaine's bed, staring wide-eyed after him. Blaine turned to Kurt, meaning to apologize, but Kurt stopped him before he could even start.

"No. Don't worry about it. I should be heading home anyway, I have to make dinner tonight." Kurt tried to brush it off, but Blaine could tell that the encounter had hurt him. Kurt's eyes were slightly downcast, trying not to meet Blaine's, but Blaine put a hand under his chin, forcing his boyfriend to look at him.

"No Kurt, it's not OK. My dad is an ignorant asshole, and I have half a mind to stay up here and make out with you until he comes back in, demanding to know where I am."

Kurt chuckled a bit at that, but as tempting as the offer was, he didn't want to push their luck. "No," he sighed. "You need to go down there and talk to him. The last thing we want is to make things worse." He stood up and held out a hand to help Blaine off the bed. Together they walked downstairs and paused at the door to say goodbye. "Call me later?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine replied. Kurt turned to open the door, but Blaine pulled him in for another kiss before he left. He heard his father come up behind him and clear his throat, but he couldn't resist holding the kiss out for a couple seconds longer. Finally they broke apart, and Kurt left, whispering "Good luck" as he walked out the door.

Blaine sighed and turned to face his father, but he had already walked away, so he headed through a doorway to the right and into his dad's office. Jim was already sitting down behind the desk as if this was a formal business meeting, and not a chat with his son. He was apparently engrossed in some paper on his desk that he was reading and making notes on, but Blaine knew better. He was just trying to draw out Blaine's discomfort, trying to show him who was in charge. Blaine made a move to sit down in the chair in front of the desk, but his father stopped him, simply saying "No," before looking back at the paper.

Blaine stood there awkwardly for about a minute while his father read and made notes. When he finally looked up at his son, his gaze was calm, yet there was a glint of anger in his eyes that made Blaine nervous. When he spoke, it was as if he was speaking to a disobedient five-year-old. "I came home early today, hoping to spend a bit of quality time with my son. I thought we could work on the car in the garage."

He actually sounded disappointed, but Blaine had to struggle to stop himself from rolling his eyes. His father didn't care about spending "quality time" with him. Each time they went to work on that car, it was an excuse for his dad to start talking about girls with him, mentioning the "pretty, blond one" two doors down, or "that skinny girl who always has a tan". But before he could say anything, his father continued: "And yet, I walk in to find you making out with some fag in my own house."

Blaine winced at the word. "Don't call him that!"

"What? A fag?" Jim responded. "Why not? It's what he is, isn't it? It's what you are. Just a couple of filthy faggots bringing your abomination into my house." His voice was cold, unflinching as he beat down his son, but Blaine refused to listen to him. He was sick of taking all of his father's homophobic crap. Sick of feeling like a kicked puppy every time he had a conversation with his dad. Sick of having to hide himself in his own home.

"I don't care what you say, dad. You can hate me all you want, but I love Kurt and nothing's going to change that."

Jim Anderson sighed, still looking furious. "You don't love him, Blaine. I've tried to get through to you over and over again. You're just confused. You're going through a phase. You think you love him, but deluding yourself isn't going to help you-"

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" Blaine snapped. "It's NOT a phase! I love Kurt, and you can accept it or not, but I refuse to listen to this any longer!" He turned, about to storm out, but once again, his dad stopped him.

"I AM NOT FINISHED!" Blaine turned slowly, glaring at his father, who was now standing over the desk, looking dangerously angry. "Homosexuality is a sin, and you WILL NOT spread that filth in my home. This house belongs to God!"

"Fine, I'll just go fuck Kurt at his place then."

The room went silent as Blaine's words sunk in. Blaine turned, about to leave again, fearing he had crossed some line. But before he could take a step, Jim reached forward, grabbed his son's wrist hard enough to cut off the circulation and, spinning him around, slapped him hard across the face. Blaine stumbled back a few feet, his hand jumping up to press against the left side of his face, where the force of the blow had hit. He glanced up at his dad in shock. They had fought many times before, but never had his dad hit him.

Jim was breathing heavily, looking slightly surprised at what he had just done, but his face showed no remorse. "You will stop seeing that boy immediately." He said, voice cold and unforgiving.

"I can't, dad, we go to school together."

"You will not talk to him at school. You will not sit near him. And you will certainly not bring him home with you."

"But dad…" Blaine protested.

"Or you can get out. Your choice."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Break up with him or get out. Now go."

Blaine walked slowly backwards, still holding his hand to his face, as his father turned back to whatever pressing business he had been writing before. As soon as he got through the door, he ran back upstairs and into his room, locking the door behind him. Blaine collapsed on his bed, shoving the abandoned French homework off the edge as his whole body shook with sobs.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. His dad wouldn't really kick him out, would he? Blaine tried to tell himself it wasn't true, but he knew better. His dad didn't care about him. He hadn't cared since the day Blaine came out to him. He didn't want _Blaine_ , he wanted a perfect, straight son. And if Blaine wouldn't be that, then he was nothing but a disappointment in his dad's eyes.

But he couldn't break up with Kurt. Kurt was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Maybe at first Blaine had tried to act as a mentor of sorts, preaching "Courage" and encouraging him to stand up for himself. He tried to help Kurt do everything that he had never had the balls to do himself. And then Kurt took his words and acted on them. Blaine watched as Kurt stood up to Karofsky even when it made things worse. He saw Kurt be beaten down time and time again, and then return to McKinley even after all the crap the school had put him through. Kurt even tried to help Karofsky after everything the guy had done to him. Kurt was the strongest, bravest, most compassionate person Blaine had ever met. And Kurt may say that Blaine helped him do all that, but in reality, it was _Kurt_ who saved _him_. The past year had made Blaine happier than he had ever been before, and there was no way he could lose that.

But what was he supposed to do? He had nowhere to go, no other family to take him in, and he certainly couldn't beg one of his friends to take him in.

Blaine was shocked out of his thoughts by a little beeping sound going off inside his pocket. He fished his phone out to find a new text from Kurt:

_How'd it go? Are you ok? <3_

Blaine smiled for a second at his boyfriend's concern, but the grin dropped off his face quickly. He had no choice. Blaine shoved the phone off his bed before rolling over again and crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Kurt finished dinner quickly, then ran to his room to wait for Blaine to call. It had taken him almost an hour to drive home, so by the time he collapsed on his bed, staring at his phone, he had left Blaine's house almost two hours previously. Kurt knew Blaine would wait to call him to make sure he wasn't intruding on dinner, but after another half an hour, Kurt was tired of waiting and getting worried. If Blaine hadn't called yet, it probably meant things didn't go well, and he wasn't in the mood to talk. Not wanting to force Blaine into a conversation, he sent him a quick text. Short, to the point, but enough to show that he was worried.

Kurt never got a reply that night.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt walked into school and headed straight to his locker as usual. Blaine always met him there in the mornings, if he wasn't waiting there already. Kurt had shown up rather early in his need to talk to Blaine about what had happened last night, but after twenty minutes, Blaine still had not shown up. Finally, Kurt was forced to leave when the bell rang for first period. Since Blaine was only a junior, they didn't have any classes together, but Kurt would see him in lunch and talk to him then.

But Blaine never showed up for lunch. Kurt sat at their usual table, along with some of the other members of Glee club. Rachel was trying to tell him something about her plans for New York, and Tina was talking about some date she went on with Mike, but Kurt tuned them all out. He searched the cafeteria for his boyfriend the entire period, but saw no sign of him. With only a few minutes left in the period, Kurt decided to take action, cutting Rachel off in the middle of a rant about New York apartment prices.

"Hey, have any of you seen Blaine today?"

"Blaine?" Rachel asked. "No, I don't have any classes with him, why?"

"It's just… his dad came home early yesterday and found us kissing. He looked really mad. And then he said he needed to talk to Blaine and he kicked me out…"

Kurt had the attention of the whole table now. Some of his friends gave him looks of pity, and other looked angry, like they were going to hunt down Jim Anderson that second. "And I haven't seen him all day, even though he always comes and finds me in the morning, and I'm just… worried about him."

Surprisingly, Tina was the first to speak up. "Well, I saw him third period. We have history together. He seemed okay to me, except he was wearing make-up, which was weird. And-" she hesitated, unsure if she should continue. Kurt gave her a look encouraging her to go on, and she sighed. "His sleeve slipped at one point, and he had this weird bruise around his wrist. I noticed it because it was kind of dark, but I figured there were plenty of ways he could've gotten it."

"Wanky!" Santana shouted. "What exactly were you two up to last night, Hummel? Got a pair of handcuffs or something?"

"Shut up, Santana," Rachel interrupted. "Clearly this is not something to joke about. It sounds to me like Blaine's dad hurt him!"

Kurt heard nothing after Tina told him about the bruises. He felt anger boiling up in his stomach at whatever Blaine's father had said or done to him, and vowed to find Blaine and talk to him by the end of the day.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Kurt combed the hallways, looking for Blaine between every class for the rest of the day, but only caught sight of him once. He shouted his name and tried to run after him, but by the time he managed to fight his way through the crowd coming in the opposite direction, Blaine had disappeared. By the end of the day, Kurt was forced to give up, and drove home disappointed and depressed.

That night, Kurt tried calling Blaine, but he didn't pick up. He called again, but Blaine didn't answer, so he left a message. After eight unanswered calls and about twenty texts, Kurt was forced to accept that Blaine was ignoring him. He tried to sleep, but instead laid in bed, staring at the ceiling for hours, trying to ignore the growing pain in his gut at his boyfriend's withdrawal.

* * *

Blaine was tired of avoiding Kurt and it had only been one day. He missed seeing his face, missed his voice, his smile. He had been looking over his shoulder all day, dodging down hallways whenever he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend. One time, Kurt had spotted him and called after him. It had taken all his willpower not to turn around and run into his arms. And then he kept calling him. Blaine wanted to pick the phone up so badly, but he knew he couldn't risk it.

Even so, it was torturing him to deny himself the one thing that made him happier than he had ever been. If Kurt kept trying to talk to him, he knew his resolve would crack soon. So he decided to confront Kurt first. He had to make it clear to him that this could not continue.

He waited next to Kurt's locker on Tuesday morning like he did every other day. It only took about 30 seconds or so for Kurt to show up, he knew his schedule so well. When Blaine saw the huge smile that broke across Kurt's face, he almost turned and ran. He couldn't do this. Not now, not ever. But he had no choice. Blaine had planned out everything he was going to say in his head the night before. It would hurt, yes, but Kurt would get over it soon enough. He would move on, even if Blaine never would. And maybe, someday, when Blaine was no longer under the control of his father, he could beg Kurt to take him back.

Blaine didn't even realize Kurt was talking to him until his hand waved in front of his face. He blinked. "What?"

"I said, what happened to you yesterday? I was worried…" Kurt trailed off, a look of deep concern on his face.

Blaine took a deep breath, steeling himself for what had to be said. "I just needed some time alone, ok? You keep trying to spend every second with me, and I'm tired of it." His voice was harsh and angry. He tried to make his eyes hard too, imagining that he was looking at his father with this kind of anger, and not the boy he was hopelessly in love with.

"Oh," Kurt replied, looking hurt. "I- I'm sorry… I just… wanted to know what happened with your dad…" His voice trailed off, uncertain.

"Never mind that," Blaine replied, brushing off Kurt's concerns. "He just suggested that maybe we're spending a bit too much time together." Blaine paused before striking the blow. "And honestly, I agree with him."

"Wait… What?"

"You're stifling me Kurt. We see each other first thing in the morning, then between every class in the hallways, then at lunch, then glee club. And we go home together and spend time at one of our houses. And then sometimes we go out after all that! There's no separation!" Blaine knew he has exaggerating. With him living almost an hour away, there was no way that kind of 24/7 togetherness would even be possible. But as long as it he made Kurt good and angry with him…

"What are you saying?" Kurt asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"Kurt, I think… I think we need a break."

"A b-break?" Kurt stuttered. "No! Blaine, look, if this is about your dad-"

"It has nothing to do with my dad!" Blaine lied, almost shouting in his sudden panic. He took a couple deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. "I just think… maybe… we'd be better off… alone. For now."

The expression on Kurt's face made Blaine's resolve waver for a moment. He looked absolutely crushed. His eyes stared at the ground, determinately not looking at Blaine as they started to fill with tears. His mouth kept moving, but nothing was coming out, and he shook his head, trying to deny what he was hearing. He looked up at Blaine then, opening his mouth to say something, when the look in his eyes hit Blaine like a bag of rocks. They were filled with utter devastation, and Blaine knew he couldn't take one more second of it.

"I'll see you in glee club," he muttered, before turning around and pushing through the crowd of curious onlookers he hadn't noticed had gathered.

Blaine heard Kurt calling after him, desperately crying out his name, but he didn't look back.

* * *

For the third time that day, Kurt found himself in the bathroom, crying. The rational part of his brain told him to suck it up, but the irrational part wanted to drive home and curl up in bed with a carton of ice cream and a spoon. And a third, nagging voice in the back of his brain, yet growing stronger by the second told him that something was wrong. Yes, he and Blaine spent a lot of time together, but Blaine had exaggerated quite a bit in his ranting. They saw each other in between classes, sometimes, but not EVERY class, and they only went home together two or three times a week. It wasn't any more than most couples, and Blaine had never seemed to feel "stifled" before. Kurt knew Blaine was a good actor. He had sure looked angry, but for a moment, Kurt thought he saw something in his eyes… This had something to do with his father, Kurt was sure of it. No matter how much Blaine tried to deny it. He just had to find some way to get Blaine to open up to him.

When Kurt entered the choir room later that day, Blaine hadn't arrived yet. He sat down in his usual seat, leaving one open next to him, but when Blaine walked in, he went straight to the other side of the room and took a seat next to Puck of all people, without sparing even a glance in Kurt's direction.

Everyone stared.

Kurt tried to ignore the rest of the room for the next hour, while Mr. Schue stood up front, talking about some 80s band that none of them had ever heard of, and failing miserably each time he tried to get their attention. Everyone else kept looking between Kurt and Blaine and whispering to each other, while Blaine crossed his arms and stared stonily at the wall. Rachel got up and sang some sappy love song to Finn that nobody listened to, and finally Mr. Schue decided to give up and let everyone out early.

Blaine stalked out of the room the second Mr. Schue said they could go. Kurt followed soon after, not wanting to give anyone a chance to confront him about what was going on between him and Blaine. If Blaine wasn't going to talk to him, fine. He'd just have to find a way to confront him when he couldn't possibly escape.

That night, Kurt scrolled down his iTunes, looking for something Blaine could relate to. He landed on one song and smiled. Perfect.

* * *

Glee Club on Thursday started out pretty much the same. Kurt walked in and took his usual seat, glaring at Sugar when she tried to take the seat next to him. But it didn't matter because Blaine sat as far from Kurt as possible again. Mr. Schue came in, and opened his mouth to start practice, but Kurt stood up before he could say anything.

"Mr. Schue?" he asked. "There's something I really need to say, but talking just isn't working, so if it's okay, I'd like to sing it instead."

"Of course, Kurt." Mr. Schue stepped aside and sat down, as Kurt went up to the front of the room, nodding at Sam, who grabbed his guitar and sat down off to the side. Kurt had approached him the day before and asked him to help back him up. Kurt looked straight at his boyfriend.

"Blaine, I don't know what happened between you and your dad last weekend, but I can see how much it's hurting you. All I want is to help you, but I can't do that unless you let me in." Blaine refused to meet his eyes, staring awkwardly at the ground instead. Kurt nodded to Sam, and the beginning notes began to fill the room. Kurt continued looking at Blaine as he began to sing.

_Sitting all alone in your room  
Thinking that the world's let you down  
All you ever wanted to do is trust  
Someone to always be around_

Kurt hoped the words of the song would get through to Blaine. He needed Blaine to talk to him. Needed to show him that someone cared, someone would be there, loving him, protecting him, no matter what.

_You've had a lot of lessons to learn from  
Some of them hit you so hard  
And I keep believing someday you'll see  
You don't have to be alone._

Kurt knew how completely alone Blaine felt. He had opened up to him about this before. His family had all but abandoned him after he came out, not bothering to so much as talk to him unless absolutely necessary. He never wanted Blaine to feel like that ever again. He would be there for him, through absolutely anything.

* * *

_There's somebody out there  
Somebody, somewhere  
To show you the tenderness you need  
Somebody to hold you  
When worries control you  
I'd give anything if only you knew it was me_

Blaine stared hard at his feet and tried to blink away the tears pooling rapidly in his eyes. Kurt had been there for him since the day they met. Yes, at first, Kurt had needed him more, but Kurt was so much stronger than him. He became his rock. He told Kurt everything: every worry, every fear, every insecurity. Kurt was the one who listened when Blaine needed to shout and rant about his father, and Kurt was the one who held him when his anger faded and left him curled in a ball, crying on his bedroom floor.

* * *

_I've been watching you go through  
All of these things for a while  
There's gotta be a way to bring you back  
'Cause it's worth it when you smile_

Kurt just wanted to see Blaine smile again. He wanted that more than anything else in the whole world. Blaine's happiness was more important that anything for him, because Blaine deserved it so badly. He had gone through a lot of shit in his life, and Kurt couldn't just stand by and watch him handle it alone. He saw tears start to fall as he sang the second chorus, and knew he was getting through to him. Kurt sang a little more insistently, trying to convey to Blaine every emotion that words simply couldn't describe.

_I wanna be there when you're in need  
I would never be long if you were waiting  
When you gonna see?  
If you could only see_

Blaine finally raised his eyes to meet Kurt's then, and Kurt stuttered for a second from the emotions that hit him at that one look, but continued singing anyway. Blaine's eyes were so easy to read, and Kurt saw all the pain, confusion, and hurt in those eyes. Kurt had no idea why Blaine was finding it so hard to open up to him after all this time, but that one look from Blaine showed him that they would be okay. Blaine trusted him enough to show those emotions, and, whatever the cost, Kurt would be there for him.

_There's somebody out there  
Somebody, somewhere  
To show you the tenderness you need  
Somebody to hold you  
When worries control you  
I'd give anything if only you knew it was me_

Kurt walked forward as the song drew to a close, standing right in front of Blaine as tears fell down both of their faces. Kurt reached forward and wiped the tears off Blaine's cheeks, staring straight in his eyes as he sang the last few lines.

_I think it's time that you knew it was me_

Blaine launched himself into Kurt's arms them, sobbing into his shoulder. Kurt just held on tight, rubbing his back and letting Blaine cry as he tried to steer them out of the room, well aware of the rest of New Directions' curious eyes following them. If Blaine wanted to fill them in later, that was fine, but for now this was between the two of them.

Kurt pulled Blaine down the hall, but only got about halfway before Blaine collapsed to the floor, overcome by his sobs. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, but Kurt wrapped him up in his own arms instead. It took about ten minutes for Blaine to calm down enough to finally talk, and then he told Kurt everything. Some parts made him choke up and start bawling again, but Kurt just rubbed at his arms and his back, muttering soothing words in his ear, just showing him that he was there for him and he always would be.

Meanwhile, Kurt was getting angrier and angrier by the second, ready to go confront Mr. Anderson and demand to know what kind of person could tear their own son down like that. As much as he'd love to borrow his dad's shotgun and pay Mr. Anderson a visit, he knew he couldn't. Blaine needed him too much right now. They were each other's rocks.

"And- and I'm just s-so sorry, K-kurt-" Blaine stuttered, trying to apologize, but Kurt shushed him.

"Hey," he said. "Don't worry about it. I understand why you did it. It's not your fault, it's your father's. And when you're ready, we're going to go talk to him together. We'll make him see reason. He can't completely abandon you. You're his son. That'll never change, no matter who you love. And if he can't accept that, then… screw him, right?"

"B-but… but what if he k-kicks me out…?"

"What do think I'm going to do, leave you on the street to starve?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt with watery eyes. But behind the tears, Kurt saw a glimmer of hope there. Yeah, they would be okay, he though. Because no matter what happened next, they had each other. And together they could make it through just about anything.


End file.
